Okegawa Yukimori
Masculino|posição = Meio Campista|número = 8|elemento = Fogo|time = Seidouzan|title4 = Estréia|jogo = Inazuma Eleven GO|anime = Episódio 041 (GO)}} Perfil *''"Small-bodied he may be, but he's a power player through and through."'' Aparência Ele tem cabelos castanhos e olhos vermelhos. Comparado com seus companheiros de equipe, ele é bem pequeno. Enredo Ele apareceu pela primeira vez no episódio 41 com o resto do time jogando contra Raimon nas finais. No final do episódio, o placar foi empatado devido Kurosaki marcou um gol com Ballista Shot e Tsurugi com Death Drop , que Shoot Break não conseguia pará-lo. No episódio 42 , no final do primeiro tempo, o placar foi empatado novamente devido a Kurosaki liberar seu Keshin e marcar com Bakunetsu Storm e Nishiki também liberou seu Keshin e marcou com Bushin Renzan . Ele não apareceu no segundo tempo porque Seidouzan foi substituído por Dragonlink . Aparência do jogo Avatar de personagem Recrutamento ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Para recrutar Okegawa, são necessários os seguintes requisitos: *'Jogador' : Masaki Teiya *'Artigo' : Nekketsu treinador Não Oshie (os ensinamentos do treinador apaixonado, aleatoriamente caiu de Seidouzan Na Rota Taisen DO Furukabu ) *'Foto' : Konjiki no Sekihi (Pedra Dourada, tirada na recepção no Estádio Amano Mikado ) *'Item' : Refletir Sapatos (Refletir sapatos) Depois disso, ele pode ser recrutado para uma quantidade de 2800 pontos Kizuna. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Para recrutar Okegawa, são necessários os seguintes requisitos: *'Item' : Holy Bowl (Tigela de Chá Sagrado, caída aleatoriamente de Zeus na rota de taisen de Fuyukai Suguru ) *'Foto' : Hibachi ( foto do braseiro) Depois disso, ele pode ser recrutado por uma quantia de 1400 pontos de Kizuna. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Para recrutar Okegawa, são necessários os seguintes requisitos: *'Coin' : *'Item' : Holy Bowl (tigela de chá sagrado, retirada aleatoriamente de Face Painters na rota de taisen direita de Kisaragi Mako ) *'Foto' : Monumento de Pedra do Pátio ( Foto do monumento no pátio, tomada no terraço do Hospital Geral de Inazuma ) *'Tópico' : Gap to See (O tópico da lacuna com a visão, obtido em frente ao prédio de futebol de Raimon ) *'Tópico' : Pessoas Poderosas (O tópico de pessoas poderosas, adquiridas na academia de Raimon ) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado. Estatísticas Todas as estatísticas estão no nível 99 e não treinadas. Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 150 *'TP': 142 *'Kick': 76 *'Dribbling': 101 *'Technique': 93 *'Block': 72 *'Speed': 138 *'Stamina': 101 *'Catch': 46 *'Lucky': 87 *'Freedom': 95 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 133 *'TP': 139 *'Kick': 73 *'Dribbling': 144 *'Block': 90 *'Catch': 57 *'Technique': 90 *'Speed': 141 *'Stamina': 97 *'Lucky': 77 *'Freedom': 75 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 133 *'TP': 139 *'Kick': 73 *'Dribbling': 144 *'Block': 90 *'Catch': 57 *'Technique': 90 *'Speed': 141 *'Stamina': 97 *'Lucky': 77 *'Freedom': 220 Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Trivialidades *Seu nome dub, Oceanus Worldstream, é baseado no Oceanus, o Titã grego do mar. Navegação